


Chains

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi decides to have the upper hand.





	Chains

The movement of Gundham's arms were restricted, rendering him fully immobile. He had underestimated the abilities of the Sharp Toothed One and so he had let his guard down for the shortest of moments, leading to his current predicament of having his arms chained against his own bed. However he had to admit that seeing his lover in seductive undergarments, while having him pressing his body against Gundham's own and whispering lewd things into his ear was highly distracting for him, making him lose all his self-control and he did not mind this if he was honest. The sight of Kazuichi in revealing and highly arousing garments was more than enough for Gundham to excuse his lover's little play of dominance over him.

 

Regarding the man currently looming at the end of the bed, Gundham gave a smirk. “May I inquire what you are trying to accomplish with your little ambush, my paramour?” He gave a slight pull on the handcuffs that were around his wrists, knowing that they would not open that easily. He had used them often enough while playing with his beloved pet to be familiar with their strength. Due to this he was of course also aware about the technique to open them without the use of a key, however he did not see any entertainment in this kind of act at this given moment. He could let his pet have his fun first and get his revenge at a later date.

“Isn't it obvious?” Kazuichi gave a grin and slowly climbed onto the bed, making his way over Gundham's body on all fours like a cat hovering over it's pray. Straddling Gundham's hips, he placed his hands on his lover's chest and let them slide under the shirt that Gundham was currently wearing. “I wanted to have the upper hand tonight. And I did say a while ago that I wanted to ride ya, so I thought to tie ya up.”

“That you did state, this much is true.” Gundham replied and let his eyes roam over the mostly unclad body that was sitting on top of him, “However to use my one weakness against me. You are truly an evil temptress, my dark consort.”

“Maybe you're just not as strong as ya believe.” Kazuichi gave a wicked grin about being the one in power and he opened his lover's trouser, before pulling them off him. “And you're not wearing any underwear again. Not that I mind.”

The mortal was foolish to believe such an unreasonable tale. “You are simply not powerful enough to see them, Kazuichi.”

“Whatever ya say, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi's hands began wandering over the breeder's body, letting his fingers trace the outlines of every muscle that the other had offer to him and making Gundham shudder slightly at the touch. “Still, it's easier for me without them.” His hands then went further down Gundham's body until they reached the half hard member and wrapped around it, before slowly moving up and down the shaft. A low grunt left Gundham's mouth at the nearly agonizingly slow pace that his lover was moving his hand at. It was on the verge of becoming a sweet torture, yet it felt like the deepest fires of hell were making his whole mortal form burn up and yearn for more, due to his paramour knowing exactly how and where the other liked to be touched. So, even this slow pace that Kazuichi was moving his hands at was enough to make Gundham fully hard within a short time, all thanks to his paramour's talent with his hands. Sometimes the Overlord suspected that Kazuichi was a sharp toothed incubi in disguise, who had come to this realm solely to share acts of passion with Gundham.

 

“Now that's better.” Kazuichi gave a grin when he saw that Gundham was now hard and his cock was pulsing in Kazuichi's hand, wanting release. However that alluring grin then turned more wicked and even slightly malevolent. “However I still need to prepare myself, don't you think, Hamster-chan?” Pulling off his own undergarments and moving his body so that Kazuichi's arse was nearly touching Gundham's cock, without the risk of accidentally harming his lover while still straddling him, he then leaned towards the bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lubricant that they kept there.

The movement made the perfectly shaped arse brush against Gundham's erect cock and the slight friction made him groan with the need to be touched. Gundham wanted nothing more than to simply push Kazuichi onto the bed and fuck him into the next life. Yet he was still not able to move his body freely, so he was forced to simply watch and wait unless he could convince Kazuichi to release him from his prison. “I am afraid that I can not help you with preparing your mortal form for this act in the same way that you have helped me, as my arms are rendered immobile thanks to you my dark consort.”

“Oh don't worry.” Kazuichi's kept on grinning and showed of his sharp canines that always caught Gundham's interest – especially inside of their bed, as the mortal had an alluring tendency of biting during moments of pleasure. “You just relax and watch me.” With this, Kazuichi spread some of the contents of the lubricant bottle onto his fingers and after placing it back to the side, he arched his back and reached behind himself. Gundham was not able to see what exactly his lover was doing, however when Kazuichi gave a low moan he was able to perfectly picture how Kazuichi was penetrating himself with his fingers, preparing his body for the act of mating with his lover. More moans left Kazuichi's mouth as he kept on his work and ever so often the back of his hand would brush against Gundham's member, making him shudder from still awaiting its release.

Kazuichi's upper body sank further down until he was lying on top of Gundham's own and his head was leaning on the other's shoulder. “Ah.. Gundham, I wa.. want you.” he moaned into Gundham's ear, making the breeder instinctively give a pull on the chains that kept him as their prisoner, in an attempt to touch his paramour. Still this attempt was to no avail and he was denied his burning desire of touching the one he loved, who again gave a wicked grin from behind his lust filled eyes. For this alone his little pet deserved a little punishment from his master later on.

Nibbling on Gundham's throat and ear, Kazuichi whispered with an aroused voice between his low moans. “I did ngh.. did say that I will ha.. ahh, have the upper hand tonight. So you w-will wait.”

Gundham turned his head so that he had a better view of his lover. “You are truly a devilish being, Kazuichi.”

The moans turned louder as Kazuichi began to move his fingers in a faster pace and also began to slightly hump Gundham's abdomen like an animal in heat. “Ng ahh.. For.. that I should ngh, j-just fi-ah.. finish before you eve.. even get the chance t-to fuck me.” Kazuichi was hardly able to keep his voice steady due to the ministrations he was giving himself. The thought did make the Overlord turn quiet. While he did like witnessing his little pet pleasuring himself for Gundham, his own need for finding his release was becoming too urgent that he found that this act did not sound quite as appealing as witnessing Kazuichi finally ride him.

 

Suddenly Kazuichi pulled his fingers out and sat his body up again, going onto his knees and holding his body slightly above Gundham's. Looking down at the black haired man, Kazuichi licked his lips. “You're lucky that I'm impatient.”

Eyeing Kazuichi's body up and down, Gundham had to give a low chuckle at this. “I truly am fortunate.” This was not the first time that Kazuichi gave into his own desire to feel closeness and be touched, while trying to be tease towards Gundham, yet it didn't make it any less amusing to see. However what Gundham did not expect was that instead of taking the keys and opening the handcuffs, like he had expected, Kazuichi took Gundham's throbbing member into his hand and aligned it, before slowly sliding down the hard cock and letting it penetrate him fully. Both men gave a loud moan at the feeling and Kazuichi supported himself with his free hand, as his legs were beginning to shake at the overwhelming feeling. Gundham on the other hand tried his best to keep his eyes on his lover, watching how he slowly went deeper and deeper into Kazuichi's tight and warm body, but the pure sensation was making it hard to not let his head fall back into the pillows beneath him.

Kazuichi had let Gundham penetrate him in one fluid motion, until he was completely seated inside of him. Both men's breathing was quickened as Kazuichi took a moment to get used to the feeling of being filled to the brim by the other male. After having gotten the time to adjust to the girth of Gundham, Kazuichi leaned his body back slightly, supporting himself with his hands against the other's legs and spreading his own legs, revealing his whole body for Gundham to see. Being overtaken by his own lust, Kazuichi then began moving his body up and down, making his lover thrust into his body every time he slammed his body back down, calling out Gundham's name in pleasure.

Having his lover move on top of him, make Gundham also moan and his grip on the handcuffs tightened as he again tried to touch Kazuichi's body in any form. Yet there was nothing he could do at that moment. Except of thrusting his hips up in the moment where Kazuichi moved himself down, penetrating Kazuichi deeply and making him cry out at the sensation. “Ahh! More, Gundham.” he demanded and so Gundham obliged to his paramour's wish, thrusting upwards and meeting Kazuichi's every moment. The lovers kept eye contact for the most time, only breaking it ever so often whenever something felt too overwhelming and made them close their eyes for a moment or lean their heads back. Kazuichi kept on calling out Gundham's name, urging him on even more to bring pleasure to his little rebellious pet. His consort made the most arousing sounds at the sensation, moaning, crying and even sobbing, and his gaze was filled with pure lust. He was enjoying his little play of dominance so much that his whole body was shaking with every movement and his tongue was lolling out slightly. Gundham could hardly get enough of seeing Kazuichi in this state. The sight was like a drug for him and he wanted nothing more than to witness his beloved in the moment of his climax, so he tried his best to align his movements better until Kazuichi suddenly cried out Gundham's name loudly and his whole body shook for a moment. “Oh fuck, there!”

Having found the one spot that made Kazuichi scream in ecstasy, Gundham began thrusting into him and pounding against that bundle of nerves over and over. However this made it harder for Kazuichi to keep up with the movements, as his legs were now shaking badly and were not able to move his body with as much force like moments before. So instead one of his hands went to his own dripping cock and he began to pump it with their joined movements. Loud sobs and cries left Kazuichi's mouth and he was not able to form any understandable words any more in his lust filled daze.

Both their movements became more and more irregular and wild as they were both able to feel their approaching release. Gundham's abdomen was turning tighter and his instincts have taken over his movements, making him pound into Kazuichi's body, who was trying his best to keep up with the pace.

Suddenly Kazuichi cried out Gundham's name one final time and his whole body shuddered on top of Gundham, while he found his release and making the white cum spread onto Gundham's stomach. During his orgasm, Kazuichi still kept on moving, riding his lover until he gave one hard thrust and came deep inside of his beloved.

 

Kazuichi's body collapsed onto Gundham's, as his energy was no fully spent and he was unable to move any more for the time being. He had only managed to move himself in a way so that Gundham was able to pull out of him. Both were grasping for air while they were coming down from their respective highs. Gundham was the first to calm himself again and regain he senses, thus he was also beginning to notice how his arms were cramping up from being in that position for so long. Kazuichi also seemed to notice the other's discomfort and so he propped himself up onto his arms. “Wait, I'll get the keys.”

“There is no need my dark consort.” Gundham replied before Kazuichi was able to sit his mortal from up and move from the spot on the Overlord's chest. He had already opened the chains with the help of the safety function that they possessed and so he simply pushed the now unused handcuffs off their bed, before putting his arms around Kazuichi's mortal form and pulling him closer again.

“I'm still surprised that ya didn't open them earlier.” Kazuichi rested his head on his lover's chest and relaxed in the warm embrace.

Petting his lover's pink coloured hair, Gundham closed his eyes and answered. “I did not see any appeal in this solution, as your little play was more enjoyable for us in my opinion. Or do you disagree?”

“As if. If I thought that either of us would dislike it, I wouldn't have done it.” Kazuichi gave a laugh and lifted his head again to look at Gundham. “As much as I like being fucked into the mattress by ya, I also love seeing you squirm from time to time.”

Despite just having made love with his consort, Gundham had to blush at hearing Kazuichi say these words in such a leisure way. “You have a truly foul mouth, my consort.”

Again Kazuichi gave a short laugh and he grinned in a cocky way, “Ya say that, yet you still love me.”

A smiled formed on Gundham's lips at this and he gently lifted Kazuichi's face, so that he could sit himself up slightly and kiss him. Breaking the kiss slowly he smiled at his lover, who returned the gesture. “That is true, I do love you deeply.”

Now it was Kazuichi's turn to blush, though the smile remained on his face. “I love you too, ya huge sap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well he did say that he wanted to ride Gundham in [The Troubles with Alcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962747), so who am I to deny him this wish? ;)


End file.
